Love's Fool
by asullencullen
Summary: A high school crush, never quite forgotten. Bella has become a very succesful business tycoon living in new york when a brush with her past leaves her wondering... BXE M for future Lemons! AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I sat on my bed looking at the yearbook on my lap. A sudden rush of emotion overtook me and I finally opened it up, _it just couldn't be him_, I thought to myself. I finally found the page I was searching for and looked at his picture. Memories flooded back, memories that he didn't share and were unfortunately one sided, I sighed to myself thinking back.

_I looked at myself in the mirror, plain Bella, I would say to myself. I tried, for him, I tried. I wanted him to notice me. How could he not see he was the reason I went to school, the reason I faced everyday in that prison, Forks High. But he could not see me, would never see me. Edward Cullen. He was the reason for my existence, the purpose behind my every heartbeat._

_I turned away from the mirror and put some effort into my appearance, faded blue jeans, a black aerosmith shirt, and my converse sneakers. I never wore makeup, even if I could afford all the fancy stuff, I wouldn't know how to use it. It's not like Charlie was going to teach me how too. Leaving my mom behind to live with Phil was going to be harder than I imagined._

_I drove my wonderfully aged truck to school and parked far in the back. I sat with the engine idling while I stared at the group of people milling around a shiny silver Volvo. I sighed to myself, shake it off Bella and get on with your day. _

_Ever since I came to Forks High in the middle of my junior year, he was always on my mind. I walked towards the school holding the straps of my backpack with my thumbs and keeping my eyes down, well, I could still see them out of the corner of my eye._

_They weren't the popular group by any means, but they were interesting. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and finally Edward. When I arrived here I found out from Jessica as much as I could about the group. "They keep to themselves mostly" she said, " Alice and Edward are siblings, as are Jasper and Rosalie, and Emmett, well he's just Emmett." She eyed me suspiciously, "why? Edward doesn't go for anyone you know, he's the strong silent type, smart, athletic, just not interested in anyone…ever," she added probably for my benefit._

_Well needless to say the conversation with her was pointless. I knew Edward wouldn't be into me, plain old Bella. I kept walking, discovering a new found interest in my shoes when I bumped into something large and squishy, "argh, sorry Bella." I looked up into Mike Newton's eyes, "No, I'm sorry Mike, it was my fault." All his books were now strewn across the pavement, "Here let me help you." I heard giggling, and I felt blush creep up my cheeks as I looked towards the Volvo to discover the source, when I fell deep into a pool of dazzling emerald eyes, his eyes. "Bella..Bella you ok?" Mike shook me gently, "Y-Yea s-sorry, gotta go." The trance broken I make my way into prison and settled in._

I slammed the book shut. _ There was no way it was him_, but it was, and I knew it the moment I laid eyes on him and found myself drowning in those pools of emerald green. He had looked at me, just like that day all those years ago. I wasn't even sure if he knew who I was, but I did know he looked at me. And just like that Edward Cullen flew back into my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, I just play with the characters!**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so I would love to know what you think, please review !! please! Also if u have any ideas or want something to happen let me know maybe ill put it in the story**

**Chapter 2**

**Bpov**

I tossed and turned in my sleep last night, dreaming of emerald eyes. Which is not acceptable to me, since I need my sleep, even if it is only for a few hours, my days are just to important. The morning seemed rushed, or maybe I was just anxious to get to work. I hopped on one foot while trying to get on my other shoe with a bagel stuffed in my mouth.

_If Times magazine could see me now, _I thought to myself. Hell screw Times magazine, Alec, my assistant would love to see me scrambling about and flustered. Isabella Swan the uptight hard ass about to fall on that ass trying to get ready for work, I snorted to myself.

I took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma of coffee that I was holding in my hands so that I would relax. I walked towards my balcony that overlooked Park ave. Well, at least all my hard work had paid off, and I was currently reaping the benefits. All nighters at NYU so that I would get my MBA in three and a half years. Which was partly due to the all the hard work I put forth in my advanced classes in high school that gave me almost two semesters of college credit before even stepping foot in any college. _High School_, I sighed. Of course I had almost two semesters of college credit before leaving Forks High, I had no social life there. _Not that much has changed_, I ignored that thought and told myself I had everything I needed. A nagging in my heart tried telling me something different but I ignored that as well. My time at Harvard Law had seemed better, I was finally where I belonged, I was learning what I was meant to do and in an atmosphere that seemed to encourage my _loneliness._ What was wrong with me? Ever since my encounter with Edward it was as if the way I was currently living my life seemed somehow wrong. I looked down at the scene below me, people rushing about in their own little worlds, going places, meeting friends, lovers, and in that instant my world crashed down upon me. Tears started streaming from my face as I realized how stupid I've been for thinking my life complete. I had somehow lied to myself, believeing that my feelings for Edward were insignificant. I was in love with him then but as for now, I was just confused.

It wasn't the time for this, I needed to get to work. I controlled my emotions and hid them deep within myself, behind the walls I had been building for years that made myself able to become so successful at what I do. They wouldn't surface and I would make sure of that, as much as I could. Edward was not completely in my life anyways, a chance encounter was hardly riding in on a white horse.

I grabbed my briefcase, Chloe' handbag and walked to the door. Before stepping out I looked around my apartment, large wide open rooms filled with modern designer furniture and art pieces. I wouldn't regret my path, I had chosen it, and I was content with what I had. I shut and locked the door and made my way down to the lobby.

Each step I took towards the office weaving in and out of people and street vendors brought apprehension and nerves. _Would I see him again today?_ I stopped that thought in it's tracks. I was Isabella Swan, junior partner for Volturi LLP and I was tough as nails. I hadn't known what he was doing in our offices yesterday and I wasn't going to find out. It was probably just a coincidence, a strange and heart wrenching coincidence. He didn'ts seem surprised to see me, which made me believe he didn't recognize me. _Of course he didn't recognize you, he didn't know who you were in high school._

I loved that my office was only a few blocks away so that I could walk. One of the many reason I bought my apartment, aside from the view. As I walked into the building where I worked, I looked across the street at the tourist taking pictures of The Palace, where they shot scenes from gossip girl. I rolled my eyes thinking of how anyone who had a good work ethic would have time for watching crap like that. I sighed as I felt my normal self slip into place, not the emotional wreck I had been since yesterdays encounter.

The elevator doors opened and I greeted Emily, one of our receptionists, with a nod of my head.

"Good morning Miss Swan."

"Emily." I replied.

The hallway to my office was lined with plush green carpet and deep wood panelled walls. The large corner office was mine and I smirked at Alec who was standing there waiting for me looking nervous. No doubt that Emily had warned him of my arrival. He had my coffee and messages in hand.

"Good morning Miss Swan, here are your messages." I gave him my usual greeting of a brief nod and walked into my office.

"Also, Mr Martin said that he would like to see you in his office once you've had a chance to settle." He said standing in my doorway

"Fine" I replied. _Great_. I thought to myself, I hated meetings with Felix, he was such a slime ball. Well, he did say once I've had a chance to settle. So sometime around lunch I made my way down to Felix's office.

"Here" Felix handed me a file.

"What's this? New Account?"

"Well, she's beautifull and smart." He said sarcastically. His tone turned cold,

"You may be on Time magazines most important people list this year but you aren't above me"

"Yet." I replied under my breath so that he wouldn't hear. I opned the file and noticed a lot of holes missing in the information, things I would need to help bring this client in to make sure they did business with us. I could take it to Alec and watch him sweat but I thought I would give him a break and take it to one of my junior associates. So, I wrapped things up with Felix and headed towards the other end of the floor. I wondered briefly which associate I would trust the file too, maybe the new girl Tanya I hired last week, see if she could handle the pressure. I walked into her office and stood motionless in the doorway. A man with a familiar quaf of bronze hair was sitting in one of her visitor seats. She smiled at me and stood up, " Hi Miss Swm, this is my boyfriend Edward, we were just on our way out to lunch, what can I do for you?"

My world froze, my heart stopped beating. Of course the girl I hire brought _him_ back into my life. In that instant I sized her up, fake blond hair, fake big boobs, and an all too white smile, which was fake as well. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I knew after

the moment I looked at his picture and those memories came flooding back that I had never really forgotten Edward Cullen, just repressed him like I had this morning. Sure, I had boyfriends and casual dates throughout college and law school, innocent fumbling in the dark. But now I realised they paled in comparison to the way I once felt about Edward. I laughed at myself and almost shook my head, I was being ridiculous, I hardly knew the man. He didn't even know who I was so it was all a moot point anyways. Without skipping a beat,

"Hello Edward, nice to meet you. Tanya I need you to look over this file and fill in the holes. I expect it on my desk before the end of the day."

I turned around and nearly bolted out of her office and back to mine. Alec made a move to stand up and say something but I gave him a death stare and watched as he collapsed back into his chair with pure terror plain on his face as I brushed past him. Once in the safe confines of my office I clutched my heart and the tears fell. The swirl of emotions I was feeling were just to much for me, I didn't know what to think. I felt like the silly girl back in high school crying over her crush. Not only had he made an appearance in my life again but there wasn't any purpose to it except to hurt me because I couldn't have him. Not that he would have _me_, but Tanya? I could see right through her the moment I met her, I wondered even how she got through law school and passed her bar exam but when pressure came from Felix to hire her, which I was positive had everything to do with the way she looked, I was sure I had my answers right there. It wasn't fair, I had worked so hard for everything I have and she gets a free ticket because of the way she looks, I hated her that much more.

Thinking about Tanya had me seeing red, but at least it was an emotion I understood and could recognize for that matter, so I began to calm myself down. I knew that he would be making more appearances from now on since his, I cringed at the word _girlfriend_, was working in my offices, and I would have to come up with a game plan since there was no way I would allow myself to continue to fall apart everytime I saw him. I called back my walls and stored everything away behind them, I would act like he was a new acquaintence and treat him as such, noone would be any the wiser of how my heart tensed just a little each time I saw him.

My head clear, I went to lunch. Gratefully the rest of my afternoon was very uneventfull. In fact it was almost seven before I came out of my work coma to take a breather. I sent Alec home since I was almost finished anyways. I turned my chair around away from my desk and looked out over the city, I was grateful that it was still light out and therefore still warm. There was nothing worse than ending your workday when it was dark out, especially since I started my workday when it was barely light out. I was exhausted, not only from work but from my recent emotional roller coaster, _don't go there Bella._ I decided to take a company town car home since I felt too tired to walk.

"Hi Bob" I said as I got into the car.

"Well hello Miss Swan, this is an early night, have a hot date?" He winked at me.

"Bob you know very well that I do not have a date, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella"

"Righty o Miss Swan, I shall call you Bella." I rolled my eyes at his smile. I liked Bob, he was a constant in my life, and pretty much the closet thing I came to friendly banter.

I woke bright and early the next morning feeling ready to start my day, there would be no surprises, I knew everything now so I wasn't flustered. I put on one of my favorite dresses for work, it was tan with buttons all the way down the front and a collar, I topped it off with a thick black belt and a pair of mary janes. Makeup wasn't something I did often, but I did use mascara. So once that was finished I set off for work.

"Good morning Miss Swan" Alec greeted me in his usual nervous fashion, with my coffee and messages in hand. And I in turn greeted him with my usual curt nod. I was in meetings all morning, which were sometimes a nice difference, but today it was not. I was actually noticing Tanya, and not just noticing but watching, trying to figure out what he saw in her. She was clearly a btich, she always had a sneer on her face which did not set off her features in a good way. Of course I berated myself for my actions, watching her was not helping me in any way, and once I realized that, I was able to ignore her completely. Now I just wish I could do that with Felix, whom I was currently walking upto since I needed the Citizens account file from him that he had been monopolizing for the past week.

Meetings over, I sat at my desk through the rest of the morning and it wasn't untill lunchtime that I was interrupted by Alec.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, you have a visitor"

"Who is it?" There was a pause, and then finally,

"An Edward Cullen."

**Authors note: .dun. haha just kidding but let me know if you liked it. Oh and I don't hate gossip girl I just thoght that would be a fun little tidbit.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, not me

**Note: **Thanks to all who have read! Please review, it helps me stay on track and write faster!

Chapter 3

Bpov

"An Edward Cullen"

"and Tanya"

A sinking feeling was emanating from the center of my chest, and my face turned into a look of pure confusion. I stood, smoothed my hands over my skirt and slipped my mary janes back on. Before I responded I made sure I was in control of myself and hardass Bella was in the forefront.

"Come in"

The door opened and Tanya walked in with a massive file in her hands.

"Hi Miss Swan, Felix gave me the citizens file you asked for"

"Thank you Tanya"

I looked behind her at the sight before me and there stood a picture perfect adonis. I drank in his presence, he had on dark denim blue jeans, a white shirt with skinny blue stripped tie and a blazer. My eyes raked over his messy bronze hair and strong jaw that was already showing signs of a five o clock shadow. These past ten years have been very good to Edward, his boyish face growing into one of a scultped greek god. As much as I wanted to worship the rest of his body with my eyes, my blush was already starting to creep up at the mere thought of it.

"Well edward and I are off to lunch if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask"

She turned to leave, when I looked at Edward,

"Bella" he nodded his head at me in a farewell gesture. My face went blank with shock and a small crooked smile played on his lips.

After they both left I stood rooted to the spot. _How did he know my name?_ As soon as the thought entered my mind, I was positive that Tanya had told him what it was. But still if she had told him, would he be so bold as to use it if he didn't remember me from high school? Was that his way of saying, I rememeber you. I guess I did blow him off when I was in Tanya's office as a new aquaintence and maybe he wanted to let me know that he wasn't? I was confused and knew that it was stupid to dwell on such a small thing.

I sat down and got back to work, but my concentration had been compromised. Damn you Edward Cullen. I closed my eyes and his image was burned into the back of my eye lids. I put my hand to my chest and felt my racing heart, and the heat that flowed through my veins. I thought back to his goodbye, _"Bella"_ The way my name fell from his lips was so sexy. I felt moisture flow between my legs and I rebuked myself for letting my imagination run wild, _it has been awhile Bella. _No, he was not mine, nor would he be. I sighed and resigned myself to get back to work.

Ah Saturday, I was glad for today, I should go into work but after this week I knew I needed it off. After my morning coffee I decided to go for a run in central park. I loved to run, it was so freeing, the wind in my hair, listening to my ipod and the way music could pump the blood through my veins to make me go faster. I had always wanted to run a marathon but I knew that with my job I would never have the time to dedicate to training. So instead I was gratefull for the few times I could find to take a run. Plus exercise clothes were one thing I loved to go shopping for, aside from shoes. I went out in my black and neon green running shorts and a scant white underarmor tank top.

I ran by a few suits and smirked that I got to run instead of going into work like them. I made it to the park and it was such a beautifull day that I found myself taking in the sights around me more than I normally do for a run. I'm normally in my head with my own thoughts but today I couldn't get enough of the city, when my foot landed unstably on a medium sized rock and I lost my balance. Unable to catch myself I went down hard on the pavement shoulder first. A searing pain was blazing through my shoulder and I couldn't move my arm. A fellow runner came up to me to ask if I was ok and with her help I stood up. Pretending my injury was far less painfull than it was I sent her on her way and darted for the closet cab.

I always used to be a clumsy girl but somwhere between running and working I became very agile. However with Edward back in the picture, reverting to my clumsy self somehow seems appropriate. Waving down a cab was very tricky since if my other hand let go of my injured arm the searing pain became extremely disorienting. The ride to the ER seemed to take forever but I eventually arrived.

I sat on a hospital bed with the drawings pulled around, waiting, when I heard a silky smooth male voice inquire about the patient with the shoulder injury. The drawings rustled and were being pulled back by a pale, strong hand.

"Isabella Swan?" I stared breifly opened mouthed and then my lips turned into a shy smile.

"_Dr._ Jasper Whitlock?" Then I remembered that life rarely hands you one lemon at a time and my smile grew.

"Well, Well, I suppose that Fork High's clumsiest student in history would evetually visit me at the ER where I work. Although it does seem very far of you to travel. So tell me, what brings you here and how did," He motioned to my shoulder, "this happen?" _Where to begin_, I thought.

"Well Actually I live here, so the traveling wasn't all that bad, though the cab ride was painfull. But I was running when I tripped and landed on my shoulder." He seemed to find my answer amusing and I marveled at him while his shoulders went up and down with his laughter. _How small of a world is this?_ He examined my shoulder and proclaimed it to be out of socket.

"This is going to be painfull Bella to get it aligned again so im going to count to three and then I'll.." All I could feel was pain as I heard a sharp click in my shoulder begin and I let loose on all the swear words I ever knew.

A Shocked Jasper looked at me with humor in his eyes, "Sorry Bella I had to do it quick, it's normally the best way, but thank you for teaching me some new swear words, I'll have to try those out sometime." My cheeks flushed pink and I looked down at my shoes.

"Oh don't worry," He said, "I'm sure Edward would be mad that he missed it, Er.." He looked uneasy, "I'll be sure to tell Alice that your living here, I'm sure she would love to know what you've been upto since high school."

Distracted from his Edward comment, I asked him, "Alice? So you and her are still together then?" He held up his left hand.

"Yep, married 8 months now." He glowed and it was so cute. I always knew they were made for eachother.

"Well heres my number you can give it to Alice, I would like to talk to her again too." I hopped off the table and shook his hand wondering when I had walked into this alternate universe where the _interesting_ crowd from high school was suddenly in my life again. "Thanks again Jasper."

"Your welcome, but before you go heres a script for some pain pills and be sure to ice that for the next couple of days. Don't be a stranger Bella, but do try to stay away from the ER." I smiled and turned to go.

**A/N: **Let me know what you think! Do u like it? Writing suck? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, I just play with the characters!

**Note: Thanks to all who have read! Please review, it helps me stay on track and write faster! Pus then Ill update faster**

Chapter 4

Bpov

"Hello?"

"Bella Swan?"

"Yes"

"Omg hi! It's Alice Whitlock, Jasper gave me your number, he said you were in the ER today," She giggled, "clumsy Bella, How are you? He said you were living in New York, we should totally get together and catch up."

I could tell she was the same ball of energy I remembered from high school, so nothing had changed in that department.

"Yes I gave him my number to give to you, I think that sounds like a fantastic idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Well we could do dinner at La Luna on fifth or this really nice Italian Bistro that I can't remember the name of, anyways it's in midtown and I love it, or we could just go out for drinks, or dancing. Ooo we should go dancing, oh wait maybe we shouldn't go dancing…" She trailed off and I laughed.

"That's ok Alice we could go dancing sometime, I promise I'm not as clumsy as I used to be even though recent events may contrdict that. Let's do drinks."

"Ok, sounds great! Are you busy tonight? We could get together later?"

"No I'm not busy tonight and I would go out but I want to give my shoulder a few days, it is pretty sore. Maybe next Saturday, or Friday?"

"Ooo ok, yea let's do next Friday. I know just the place"

She gave me her number and promised to text me with more information later in the week. After hanging up I was strangely happy, it had been awhile since I had a girlfriend to meet up with outside of work, well at least someone to talk to other than my coworkers. It seemed funny to me if Alice and I were to be come friends, I would be a member of the _interesting_ crowd, even if the group didn't really exist anymore. I had thrown myself so wholeheartedly in my studies and then work that I had rarely left time for a social life. I didn't know how to not be known as a ruthless bitch, which is what most of my coworkers considered me. I'm sure Alec got a kick out of calling me names to the other assistants behind my back.

The rest of the week went by the same way as most of my weeks did, with a lot of work. I received a few texts from Alice during the week that would make me laugh with some reference to people from high school. One factor I could now count on was seeing Edward Cullen. Him and Tanya went to lunch together everyday, I vaguely wondered what he did that would allow him to get away all the time to see his girlfriend, or how I could see them so much when her office was on the other side of the floor that had its own set of elevators. Sometimes we were even in close enough vicinity of eachother where we would smile and nod as a greeting. I was sure that if he remembered me he would have said something to me by now. Part of me wanted to believe that, that wasn't true since the opportunity to broach the subject had passed, and that maybe he did. I tried to not let it bother me too much, since those emotions were safely hidden behind my walls, and I wanted to keep it that way.

Friday was here before I knew it, and I didn't know how to feel about meeting up with Alice. It was a bit weird that she would be so eager to see me again when we were barely friends in high school. I was so sure that her kindness back then was just part of her nature, Alice didn't know how to be mean. But maybe going to such a small school in such a small town together and then moving to NYC was something to ally us.

I was in the company town car headed towards the restaurant Alice texted me about.

"So, hot date again?" Bob winked at me in the rearview mirror. I laughed.

"No Bob, I'm just meeting up with someone from high school." He just smiled and nodded at me. I had to admit to myself that even though I was apprehensive about meeting up with Alice, I was slightly excited to sit at a bar have a drink with someone like most normal people did. I just hope she wouldn' realize that I was a boring stiff and leave me alone sitting there. Bob dropped me off outside the restaurant and I had to give it to Alice, she had good taste. It was far from a sleazy bar, but then again you wouldn't find many of those in SoHo. There wasn't a door, more like two massive doors that took up the whole front and were opened directly to the sidewalk. On the left was a fenced in patio so I walked in on the right side as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the restaurant. The bar was to the left and the dinner seating was to the right. A squeak alerted me to Alice's presence.

"Hi Alice" I walked over to her bar stool as she hopped down and bobbed impatiently on her toes.

"Bella! You look fantastic! It's so good to see you!" She hugged me when I reached her, and I was surprised to see she was just as small as she was in high school, _not fair._ We both made ourselves comfortable on bar stools while the bartender sauntered over to us.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies?" He was laying it on a little thick, but my blush was giving me away at how unsed to male attention I was and I knew Alice was watching me very closely. We both responded with "Vodka sodas" at the same time and cracked up laughing. Since that moment things were very easy between us. We talked about what we had done since leaving high school. She told me she went to FIT here in NY to get her degree in fashion design, which allowed her to be the proud owner of her very own boutique here in SoHo called Chic. Jasper had gone to Columbia and then NYU med school, and he was currently doing a rotation at New York Presbyterian, of which I was already aware. She told me the story of their engagement and wedding, and I voiced how I wished I could've been in attendance.

"Rosalie was my maid of honor," _ So the group had remained together. _ She turned towards me, "and Edward was Jasper's best man." I tried to keep my reaction to his name minimal since I knew she was watching me. I wanted to ask about him but I couldn't make myself transparent so I began to tread slowly.

"So all you guys still hang out, that's nice to hear. Are Rosalie and Emmett in New York as well?" Her face visibly fell.

"No, they stayed on the west coast, but we still talk all the time."

"That's good,"- I replied, "So then how about Edward, what's he upto these days?" She perked up instantly.

"Oh he's here in New York too, in fact he's a doctor as well, went to school with Jasper and their both at the same hospital for their rotations. Ooo we should all get together and go out, I'm sure he would just _love _to see you again." Trying to hide my thoughts about how that made him so much hotter that he was a doctor. I sheepishly responded, "He didn't tell you? I see him almost everyday." "What?" She looked visibly confused at this piece of information, "No he has not told me."

"Well it's no big deal. His girlfriend works at my law firm. He's always there for lunch"

"Ugh, Tanya"

"My thoughts exactly." We both looked at eachother and laughed.

"Well did you get a chance to catch up with him then?" She asked me.

"No, Alice, I don't think he remembers me." I tilted my head as I said it and gently shrugged my shoulders so that it seemed like it didn't matter to me that the man I once loved didn't know I existed. What I really wanted to say was, _I don't think he knows who I am, _but that sounded a little too much.

"Bella, I'm sure he knows who you are." She gave me an exasperated look, like how could someone not know who I was. It made me hope a little, but I knew better and I didn't want to let my thoughts wander.

"Well, either way I'm just so busy all the time I hardly can find time to chat, plus I don't like talking to Tanya any more than is absolutely necessary." I tried that out on her but it didn't seem to work. Her look was scrutinizing and knowing all at the same time.

"Well I still think we should all get together." She said, and we finally moved onto a different subject, shoes.

The evening went exceptionally well and I felt like Alice and I could become good friends. I hadn't drank in awhile so after just a few I was pleasantly drunk and hitting on the bartender. When we left he slipped me his phone number on the bottom of the bill with his name, which I hadn't even realized I didn't know. Alice dragged me away while I was batting my eyelashes at him like a fool.

"Come _on _Bella_," _She tugged on my arm, "he's not even your type."

"Oh? And how do you know what is?" I slurred and tripped over my chair. She grinned evilly, "Oh maybe tall, handsome chiseled face, dark hair, light eyes, athletic build, good dresser, successful"

"Wow, that does sound good." I responded, she giggled and we hailed a cab uptown to share.

I was standing in my office, staring out my large window looking over the city when I felt a pairi of warm large hands gently caress my bare upper arms. I took in a deep breath of his scent and it sent my imagination running wild. I wanted to turn around and ravish his body and lips right then and there but he held me firm and pressed himself up against my back. I could feel his arousal and soon after my own. He never said anything, but he didn't have to, his hands talked for him. They roamed my body and sent chills down my spine, I had goosebumps from merely his touch. One hand went up to sweep the hair off my neck so he could stroke my neck with his lips. I was almost weak in the knees, all I wanted to do was turn around and have my way with him but he wouldn't let me just yet.

_With his lips on my neck his hands wandered to the strip of bare skin between my skirt and shirt that appeared as I arched my back into him. They roamed up my stomach and and caressed each breast, he was very careful not to touch me where I wanted him to most. I whimpered but all he did was hush me and continue his ministrations. If he wanted to me be quiet he was going to have to give me what I wanted. I turned around as he slipped my shirt off and let it drop to the floor. I stood there staring into his deep green eyes before I found his lips with mine and our tongues began to dance. He was the one to let out a moan now. I made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. The sight of his bare chest made me wetter and I went for his pants. He let them drop to the floor, then he grabbed me up and placed me on my desk with my legs spread wide open for him to stand inbetween. His hands were on my thighs now pushing up my skirt and pulling down my panties, he felt how wet they were and moaned into my mouth, our lips never left eachothers. My attention was drawn to his arousal, now pressed firmly against me. Needing skin to skin contact I removed his boxers…_

My alarm clock was a harsh wake up call, and my head was throbbing, but so was somewhere else. I shook my head to rid myself of the memory of the dream, _that was something sure to never happen_, I sighed to myself.

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it? Please please please review, pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read! I hope you like it but I wouldn't know since no one is reviewing, 'sad face'. So please please please review! Also let me know if you like where the story is headed or if you would like to see something, I might just put it in the story! Oh and I just realized that the first half of Bella's dream in the prev ch was not in italics and im sry bout that, don't really know that slipped**

**Chapter 5**

**Bpov**

After I slept long enough and took some pain medicine I felt much better and decided to head into work to get some stuff done. I sat at my desk thinking about last night and smiled, I had a lot of fun with Alice, minus the whole part where I hit on the bartender. Then I felt my face get red as I remembered my dream and realized I was sitting in the spot where it occurred. I needed to move immediately and walked out of my office to Alec's area. I looked on his desk and marveled briefly at how neat he kept it when my eyes fell on the file that I had given to Tanya last week to fill in the holes. I grabbed it in a huff, the dream pleasantly wiped from my mind. I opened the file and laughed as I looked at the name of one of the owners of the small bank we would be dealing with. _Mike Newton, _and a James Kearns whom I didn't know, but I knew a Mike Newton all right. If it were the same one from high school, I would find out this week at our meeting. I just couldn't believe all the recent brushes with my past, and speaking of my past, my mind went right back to the scene in my dream. I had to get out of the office; there was just no other way.

Alice called me on the walk home and invited me over to her and Jasper's place for dinner that night. She said her place was near Prospect Park in Brooklyn, an extremely nice area of Brooklyn. I was excited to see her again, her energy is so infectious.

Once I was home I decided to go for a run, my first since the dreaded accident, but this time I was extra careful. I didn't want to have another accident that would land me in the ER again. _Although if Edward works there…_No Bella, I would not hurt myself just on the off chance that Edward would be the one to look at me.

My run being successful I showered and got dressed for dinner, I wore a black sweater dress that hit me on mid thigh and a pair of Christian Louboutin's. I read while on the subway, and tried to remember the last time I was in Brooklyn. I got off at 8th Avenue and 9th Street and walked to 8th Street where she said her place was. I stood outside her apartment and dimly realized it wasn't an apartment but an entire brownstone. _Holy crap,_ I thought to myself, I guess her business endeavors were paying off nicely, but then I remembered that Alice and Edward always had money. I rang the doorbell and Alice bounced a hello in the doorway.

"Come in Come in! Welcome to my home! Jasper should be here any minute, let's go get you a drink and then I'll give you the tour." The place was beautiful, and expertly decorated, which I'm sure Alice had everything to do with. The living room was my favorite place, they had a baby grand piano, like the one in my apartment, but this one was a black Steinway. Alice went back into the kitchen to work on dinner while I made myself comfortable on the piano bench. I began to play one of my favorite songs, moonlight sonata by Beethoven, I was relieved to find the piano perfectly tuned, it was always a disappointment when you sat down to such a beautiful instrument and discovered it was out off key. I drifted into the next piece, which was hands down my favorite song to play, Debussy's Claire De Lune. I remember slaving over this piece trying to get my fingers to move the way the music intended. I had taken lessons years ago, while I still lived at home, but was uninterested in practicing and learning how to play boring songs. It wasn't until college when I really began to miss it that I decided to teach myself the songs I wanted to play. Now that I was successful enough to own a piano, I played all the time, or as much as I could with my strange hours at work.

As my hands roamed over the last notes of the song, I was alerted to a presence behind me.

"You play beautifully." said a velvet voice. Startled, I turned around, looked into Edward's eyes and felt myself melt into them.

"Hi Edward, thank you, I didn't know you would be joining us for dinner."

"Jasper just told me he was having.. Er.. people over for dinner and I decided to come crash." He smirked crookedly at me.

Alice walked in, "Oh hi Edward. Where's Jasper?"

"Oh he ran upstairs to change- he said he'd be right down. We both had a long day." She looked between the two of us, smiled and turned around to head back into the kitchen.

"So Bella, how's work going?"

"It's not very busy at the moment, so I'm just working on trying to bring in new clients." I paused briefly and a thought occurred to me, "But I'm sure you knew that from Tanya." I threw in her name to gage his reaction to it; I wanted to know how serious he was about her. As soon as I let her name slid through my lips, I wish I could've taken it back, _what if he _was _serious about her? _I didn't think I would be strong enough to witness it. It was one thing to hold off thoughts about them at an arms length but when presented with it head on I was sure it would hurt. But then, his face fell a fraction of an inch at the mention of her name, and I sighed in relief.

"Well," He looked slightly uncomfortable, "she doesn't talk about work much, and I think she is more interested in what she wears to work." He laughed and shook his head. The way his shoulders went up and down and how his hair moved was so sexy, I found myself thinking about how it would feel to run my fingers through it. I smiled and blushed, he looked at me and his eyes became dark and sultry, I felt myself get wet and I shifted awkwardly on the piano bench.

"Do you mind if I sit down and play with you?" He asked, and I almost let out a moan, interpreting the question with my currently sex filled imagination. Even though I knew what he was really asking, I smirked at the thought of it being the naughty version.

"Sure" I slid to one side of the bench to make room for him. He sat down and began the left hand for heart and soul. I laughed and joined in with the right hand at the appropriate time. We were both laughing now and it felt so freeing, being next to Edward was so easy, not to mention I would have to change my underwear soon if I were to stay in his vicinity any longer. When we finished he turned to me and asked, "So what have you been up to since high school? What made you decide to become a lawyer?" I was slightly taken aback by the question, I wasn't expecting him to bring up high school, let alone what I had been up to. I went into my story of how I ended up at Volturi LLP as a corporate lawyer and he seemed impressed

At that moment Jasper entered the room.

"Hey guys, that sounded great. Edward I haven't heard you play in forever." Edward simply shrugged his shoulders, but I noticed he was blushing.

"Dinner's ready." Alice's voice drifted into the room from the kitchen. Edward and I stood up. The guys went into the living room and I walked into the kitchen to see if Alice needed any help.

"Alice that smells amazing what are you cooking?"

"Lasagna!" She squeaked, "It's my mothers recipe and Edwards favorite." She smiled slyly at me, "I'll give you directions on how to make it."

"Thanks, that'd be great" I helped her bring in the food to the dinning room and we took our seats. The conversation went smoothly, Alice and Edward were playfully arguing over wether or not the lasagna tasted exactly like their mom's.

"Of course it tastes the same, it's the same recipe!" She nearly shouted and flailed her arms.

"It's good Alice, but mom's tastes slightly different, I feel like something is missing." I went to grab the water pitcher when my elbow knocked over my glass spilling water onto the carpet.

"Oh no! Alice I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, and got on the floor with my napkin in hand to mop up the mess when my head hit something hard, Edwards head. He had bent down at the same time to help clean up; "Ow" we both said together and laughed. We were sitting on the floor clutching our heads when I opened my eyes and took in a sharp breath; I was staring directly into his eyes, which were very close, and very serious. His eyes bore into me, into my soul and I felt naked, like he could see everything written in my head about him. He let a deep breath out and I inhaled his sweet scent, it filled my head and almost made me dizzy.

"Sorry." I managed to say

"No it's my fault." His eyes were wide now as they stared at me and I knew I needed to get up or I would start hyperventilating. I slowly rose back into my seat and looked at Alice and Jasper whom seem to have missed the whole interaction between Edward and I, of which I was grateful. I felt something brush my ankle as Edward slid back into his chair. He was looking down at the floor and had a slight smirk on his face. I would cherish this moment for a while, which was obviously very unhealthy, I needed a new hobby.

After dinner we all helped clear and clean up the kitchen. Not wanting to overstay my welcome I thanked Alice and Jasper and said goodnight.

"Thanks for coming Bella, maybe we could do lunch sometime this week?"

"Of course. That sounds great. Goodnight guys." I walked outside to hail a cab back to my apartment. On the ride home I went over the night in my head and I couldn't help but smile at the clear moment Edward and I had. I knew it meant something to me but I wasn't sure if it meant anything to him. I thought of Tanya and cringed. Well he doesn't seem to be too serious about her so maybe that wouldn't last very long, I dared to hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bpov**

Sunday was a nice lazy day. I spent most of it on my large sofa watching movies. It was nice to relax like this; I didn't get to do it often since I'm normally in the office, even on weekends. Work was my life, and for the first time, it wasn't enough. Hanging out with Alice, Jasper and Edward yesterday left me wishing I had made more time for my personal life. Not knowing exactly how, I vowed that I would try. I wondered if Alice was up for the task of becoming my new best friend. Then there was Edward. Things were so easy with him yesterday; I couldn't wait to see him on Monday. Even if Tanya were in the way, I would take friendship over nothing any day.

I arrived at the office early Monday morning, it was very calming to be here before everyone showed up, that's why I didn't mind coming into work on the weekends, I could get so much more accomplished. I even arrived before Alec so I got my own coffee and messages. After about a half hour he finally showed up in a rush, "Miss Swan I'm so sorry I'm late I had a slight emergency." He winced waiting for me to yell. The thought made me sad, so instead I smiled and said, "It's fine, what was your emergency?" He opened his eyes and looked baffled, I wanted to laugh out loud.

"Er…I had a wardrobe emergency?" He said it in more of a question hoping that I would understand. I did laugh out loud, "That's fine Alec. Emergency averted, you look dashing." A wide grin spread over his face.

"Thank you Miss Swan." He replied genuinely and took a seat at his desk.

Lunchtime rolled around and I had butterflies in my stomach, I_ hope I get to see him. _There was a soft knock from the doorway, I looked up and smiled at the sight before me. "Hi Edward. Please, have a seat. I just have to finish this paragraph." I looked back down at my document while he took the seat directly in front of me. He leaned over my desk trying to get a look at what I was doing. His smell was intoxicating.

"So what are you reading?"

"Oh just a closing document from a bond issue one of our junior associates drafted." He nodded his head. Something clicked at the mention of junior associate, "Oh, that's what Tanya does. Right?"

"Yep." I half laughed.

"So how was the rest of your weekend?" He leaned back in the chair. Finished with the document, I pushed it away and got comfortable in my chair with my one leg underneath me and my shoes off. I noticed that as I moved his eyes briefly darkened.

"Good, pretty uneventful. So are you here for lunch with Tanya?"

"Yes, she's just finishing up some work so I figured I would come by to say hello. Her office isn't as large as yours," He looked out the window behind me, "nor does it have such a lovely view." We sat there for about 20 minutes just talking; it was so easy to talk with him. He spoke about his work and I could tell it was something he was passionate about. I could see the fervor in his eyes when he mentioned his patients. Edward didn't work in the ER with Jasper; he worked on the pediatric wing with terminally ill children. It was nice to hear someone else put as much dedication into their work as I did. After all, I was the youngest junior partner in the history of the firm, and female to boot. Edward's phone beeped and he looked at it for a minute, "Well I better go, she's ready to leave. It was nice talking to you Bella."

"You too Edward." I watched his ass as he walked out.

That became routine for us the rest of the week. He would come in and chat before going out to lunch with Tanya. Sometimes I wondered why he was there since he looked so glum when he left. However, I was perfectly content with seeing him everyday, we were becoming fast friends and the thought warmed my heart.

Friday was finally here and with it came the business development meeting that might bring yet another brush with my past.

I walked down the hall, with the file and notes in hand, towards the conference room. There was a man with his back to me whom I assumed to be James Kearns since I didn't recognize him. He turned around at the sound of my approach. He was extremely handsome, with dark hair and thick eyebrows, brown eyes and olive toned skin. I held out my hand for him to shake and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, the junior partner assigned to your account."

"Well hello Miss Swan, I am James Kearns, and that there is my partner Mike Newton."

Mike turned at the mention of his name and gave me a boyish grin.

"Bella!" He opened his arms as an invitation for a hug. I walked over, leaned into him awkwardly and tried to escape as fast as I could.

"I didn't know you worked here." Smirking, his meaning the complete opposite, he was not at all surprised to see me. Felix walked up and introduced himself.

"Well, we are all here so lets get started." He motioned for everyone to enter the conference room and take a seat. The meeting went smooth but uncomfortably, at least for me. James never took his eyes off of me. It was very disconcerting, he was cute, but his behavior was not attractive. Mike offered to take me out to lunch sometime so we could catch up, which I graciously averted. I had enough brushes with my past recently.

That day Edward and I didn't have one of our meetings, nor did I see him around the office. I did notice that Tanya wasn't her normal self, she looked a little down.

That night I was sitting on my couch when my phone rang. It rang so rarely that it startled me; normally it just beeped from all the emails I received. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"Hi, it's Edward. I hope you don't mind, I got your number from Alice." My heart rate sped up and beads of sweat almost started forming on the back of my neck

"Oh. No that's fine, how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen are you busy? Do you want to grab a drink? I was in your neighborhood and figured I'd give you a call." I almost bounced right out of my seat, but I wasn't sure how to proceed. I wanted to go, but it was late on a Friday, maybe I should pretend I have plans? Then I remembered that playing hard to get was a stupid idea since there would be no getting. This was Edward I was talking about, calling to ask me out as a friend.

"Nope I'm just sitting on my couch relaxing after work. Sure I'll grab a drink with you. Where did you want to meet up?" We made arrangements and hung up. I scrambled around my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I decided on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, brown knee high boots and a flowy white shirt. It wasn't cold enough for a jacket, so I grabbed my clutch and left to go meet Edward.

The place was a little Irish pub. Edward was sitting on a stool hunched over the bar with a beer in hand. As I walked over he turned and gave me the most dazzling smile, my legs faltered for a second and I felt them turn to mush. He embraced me in a hug and I never wanted it to end. His body was deliciously pressed against me and I could feel just how solid he was. He was in work clothes so I assumed he had just gotten off a shift at the hospital.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Today wasn't a good day. I lost a patient, Spencer." I placed my hand on his back to console him.

"He had Leukemia right?"

"Yes." He looked so helpless, it broke my heart to see him like that, and I wanted to mend him.

"I know it must be tough to look into their faces everyday and feel helpless with their fate. Growing up my cousin was diagnosed with bone cancer. She loved to swim and did it competitively, it crushed her when she found out she couldn't swim anymore because her body was giving out on her. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't help her in any way, but I made sure I was always there for her. I would try to distract her and talk about mundane teenager things. Before she passed she told me just how much she appreciated it. That's what you do for those kids Edward; you take their minds away from all the tough crap and let them be kids. The way you spoke about Spencer, he seemed like he was happy. You made an impression on him, and for most of those kids' conditions, that's all you can do."

"Thanks Bella." He looked deep into my eyes, and what I saw spoke volumes. I knew he appreciated me being here for him, and I would be, always. " You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's what friends are for." I smiled at him

"Somehow you've been a better friend to me in such a short time than any girl ever has." My heart swelled at the compliment.

"Don't let Alice hear that." I laughed. He smiled too, "She's my sister so it doesn't count. She has to be nice to me."

"Alice is so nice I don't think she could be mean to anyone. She has so much energy, it's infectious."

"Hmpf, you're telling me. Try growing up with her. It was like living with a pixie."

I laughed and was glad to see he was visibly in a better mood than when I first showed up. He kept buying me beers even against my protests that I was a lightweight. After about four pale ales, I was pleasantly drunk and very much enjoying the fact that I was sitting next to Edward.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said sheepishly. "It's nice to see you outside of your work clothes."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I playfully slapped him on the arm.

**

I was fully clothed and lying in my bed, my hip hurt from staying on my side all night. My eyes didn't want to open and I didn't force them. I tried to remember the very hot dream I had last night of Edward and I on my piano. My showerhead was calling me since I knew I was going to have to relieve myself very soon. I rolled over and into a very warm, very solid body. My eyes snapped open, and I found myself once again staring into Edward's eyes. "Oh!" I exclaimed. He was sprawled out on his side with his head in his hand and a smile playing at the corner of his lips. This was definitely nice to wake up to.

"Hi" I said shamefacedly. He just laughed.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" I groaned, he probably knew all about my dream.

"I'm sorry, did I keep you up?" I feigned innocence.

"Oh yes, I couldn't sleep at all." He winked at me and chuckled. "We got pretty wasted last night, I hope you don't mind that I crashed here, you did invite me after all." He rolled off my bed, and I made sure to file away the image of him in my bed. Walking around to my side of the bed he held out his hands to help me get up.

"Come on I'll make you breakfast." _Mmm Edward making me breakfast. _

"Ok" I said through a yawn. "I need lots of water first and I need to change," realizing that I still had my jeans on. I swapped them for a pair of shorts I normally slept in and a men's plain white undershirt. I threw my hair up and padded barefoot into the kitchen where delicious smells were now emanating from.

"Edward this smells so good." I leaned over the frying pan. I felt his eyes rake over me and I thought I heard him whimper.

"Did you burn yourself?" I looked up at him. He just stared at me and shook his head 'no'. Coming out of some sort of trance he said,

"Well if you like my breakfast, maybe I'll just have to make you dinner." The thought of dinner brought the word 'date' into my mind and Tanya's name shortly thereafter.

"Edward what about Tanya, will she be mad you spent the night here?"

"No." He said firmly. "We got into an argument yesterday, but either way I'm a big boy and I can stay where I like." He looked slyly at me.

"Oh, I just wasn't sure if you lived together."

"Nope" His lips popped on the 'p'. We stood at my butcher block and enjoyed breakfast; I had to admit he was a good cook.

"This is delicious, I may have to take you up on your dinner offer." He smiled genuinely at me; I blushed and looked down at my plate.

He helped me clean up and I was sad to say goodbye to him, but he promised to call me later.

"Unless you have plans, I'll give you a call, maybe we can do lunch tomorrow."

"That sounds nice. I'll talk to you later than." He swooped down and gently placed his lips on my right cheek. I closed my eyes at the feeling of electric currents sweeping through my body from his point of contact. When he looked at me his eyes were serious.

"Bye Bella." After he turned to go, I just stood there and stared at the spot where he was just standing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, if you haven't please do! ******

**Chapter 7**

**Bpov**

The next week was extremely busy at work. I hardly had time to eat anything, and to top things off Edward wasn't coming into the office anymore. I would see Tanya around and she always looked upset, I dared to hope that maybe things were winding down between the two. However, I couldn't count on that, I now valued Edward as a friend and maybe more. I didn't want to see him hurt, unless his feelings for Tanya didn't exist anymore, then I would be more than happy to be there for him.

Alec was annoying me at the moment. He had taken a few liberties this past week, which I didn't mind at the time, but now they were starting to piss me off.

"Alec this coffee is _cold_! How hard is it to turn on a switch." I stood at the coffee machine nearly yelling at him. He looked like he was about to cry so I eased up a bit.

"It's fine I'll do it, just make sure you confirm the Peabody meeting."

"Yes Miss Swan I'll do that right now."

Monday and Tuesday went by incredibly fast. Work had almost become tortuously busy. Alice called a few times and we chatted, making plans for lunch this week. Even though I was excited to see her, something felt like it was missing and I couldn't quite place it. Later that night I was standing over the stove making dinner when my phone rang. As I looked at the screen, a huge smile crossed my face, it was Edward. I let out a breath, not realizing that I had been holding in since that night he stayed over. I wasn't sure how he felt about that night, if it was too much and he got scared away from our friendship. Or, if Tanya had gotten her claws into him and warned him to stay away from me. I could just see her now, yelling at him about how I was a bitch and that he wasn't allowed to see me.

"Hi Edward."

"Bella" He said in a long drawn out breath that made me weak in the knees. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good, just making myself dinner. You?"

"Well, what do you know, so am I. I was hoping you would take me up on my dinner offer, but I guess I should have called sooner." I wanted to drop what I was doing and run over there, however I knew that playing it cool and proceeding slowly was probably better.

"Thanks for the offer, again, but I'm really exhausted after work today. But I will take a rain check."

Our conversation was very relaxed and comfortable. I didn't want to ask him why he wasn't coming into the office anymore since I didn't want to bring up Tanya.

He called me everyday that week, just to talk and catch up. I enjoyed getting to know him, it was a lot of fun. He was such a loving and caring person I couldn't understand how he was with someone like Tanya. We continued to talk most days, even through those hellish weeks, he was my sunshine. He could always make me smile when I was feeling down, and help me relax after a particularly stressful day at work. I learned so much about him in so little time, yet it felt as though we had been friends since high school. Alice and I became closer as well, however I regretted that I didn't get to know Jasper as much. His schedule was different than Edwards, he was lot busier since he worked in the ER and was on call most days. So whenever I was over at Alice's place, he was never there.

Tanya however, remained sullen, in fact, her mood seemed to decrease as my friendships became closer. I wooly thought that perhaps she was upset at how close Edward and I had come, but I couldn't bring myself to be that vain. Maybe the busy season was just getting to her. I hoped she wouldn't make it through so I wouldn't have to work in the same company as her. I wasn't jealous, but there was something about her that I didn't trust. Of course I wouldn't discover that I had no trust in her until _after_ I had hired her, but hey, I could always get rid of her. The problem was she had done nothing as of yet to warrant such a move.

Alice called me at work and asked to go to lunch, which had become somewhat of a weekly habit for us. We agreed to meet up at this cute little deli on Madison Avenue that I loved.

"So," she sat there pushing around lettuce leaves with her fork while looking a little uneasy. "Tanya and Edward were over for dinner on Saturday."

"Yea? How was it." The look on her face and the fact that she wouldn't make eye contact was making me curious.

"Well I had some alone time with Tanya and we talked for a little bit. I think she was trying to get on my good side, but whatever."

"Oh yea? What did she have to say, anything interesting?" I really wanted her to get to the point. She put her fork down and finally looked me in the eye.

"She brought you up." I just nodded my head waiting for her to continue. "She told me that her and Edward had gotten into an argument a while ago about you. About how he was always in your office or something. I don't think she realizes that you and I are so close," She smiled at me, "or else she probably wouldn't have told me all this."

"That's probably why she looked so upset that one day at work. But lately she always looks upset."

"Well, then she mentioned how Edward seems distant recently and she was trying to figure out if it had anything to do with you." She looked really uneasy at this point and I couldn't help dreading what she was about to tell me next.

"Then Jasper walked in and Bella if I had any idea what he was going to say I would've stopped him and his big mouth but he wasn't thinking and he didn't mean any harm, but of course you and Edward are just friends so there could be no harm and you work with Tanya so there might be some animosity there and.." She trailed off after her ramblings, which weren't making any sense.

"Alice I'm sure it is not that bad. What did he say?"

"Well he said, he said something along the lines of 'Bella and Edward talk all the time'." She had an apologetic smile on her face. "Then she stormed out of the room and Edward had to go console her."

"Alice, while that sucks, it's not that bad. I mean no, it really sucks because now Edward and I probably won't be able to talk as much, but I guess I can't be that upset because he does have a girlfriend, so a friendship isn't really feasible, or whatever it is we are." I thought out loud and it was my turn to ramble. Alice just sat helplessly at my side. She had no idea my true feelings for Edward, since I could barely say them to myself for fear of never being able to get over him. So for Alice, she was just witnessing me lose a good friend, but the knowing, sorry, smirk she was wearing after my mumblings made me nervous. I hoped I wasn't that transparent…

"Alice look," I placed my hand on her arm, "I'm sure Edward and I will still be able to be friends because I don't think he's the type to put up with being told who he can and cannot be friends with." Even though I wasn't sure I completely believed that myself.

I tried not to think about what Alice had told me on the walk back, I didn't want to think about having to end my 'realtionship' with Edward. A slight panic attack over came me and I began to sweat, _what if I couldn't talk to him or even see him again?_ I hadn't realized until that moment how attached I had become to our 'relationship'. I needed him in my life like I needed air. I didn't want to give him up now that I found him again, even as a friend. Tears started in the corners of my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Closing my eyelids, I tried to get a grip on myself. _He wasn't mine to hold onto._ If he let Tanya break our friendship then it was too one sided and shouldn't be allowed to continue anyways. That last thought was the one that made me able to breathe easy again. This time however, it was a defeated breath. _I never had him nor would I ever._

Before walking into the office I made sure my tough exterior and guards were up. If I ran into Tanya today, I wouldn't let anything show. In fact, I realized I hadn't seen her that day. Better, if I don't see her at all.

Alec was still at lunch, which I was grateful for. I needed the alone time, but I didn't need to be alone with my thoughts, so I threw myself into work. I was taxed emotionally and just didn't want to feel.

I worked well into the late hours until I realized I had to go to the bathroom. Thinking I was the only one left in the office I was surprised to find voices coming from inside. There were two voices and one of them sounded like sobbing. Wondering if someone was hurt I listened at the door and was shocked to hear my name coming from Tanya's mouth. She was the one that was crying and it seemed as though Emily was in there trying to comfort her.

"That bitch. I just know this is all because of her."

"You don't know that Tanya, you can't jump to conclusions like this. You said yourself that things haven't been the same for some time now, even before you started working here."

"No. I just know it's because of her, no one would break up with me for no reason. I mean look at me." She said through sobs. I thought I heard Emily almost laugh.

Suddenly I didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore, but I did find a smile on my face. I sat at my desk in shock. Today was full of too many emotions. I was happy for Edward that he was finally rid of her claws. I would call him later and see if he was ok though. My phone beeped.

_Please tell me I will get to see your face this week and use that rain check for dinner._

_Edward_

He always made me smile and this time was no different. I couldn't respond just yet, I needed to talk to Alice first so I called her on my way home.

"Hi Bella, what's up?" I immediately launched into my story. "Oh my god! They broke up?!"

"That's what I heard."

"Bella you have to go for him." I almost walked right into a table of knockoff purses set up on the sidewalk.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Bella you can't fool me. You may be able to fool yourself but you aren't fooling me. I know you like him."

"I know." I said in a quiet voice

"Eeek!" She screeched in my ear.

"Alice will you help me?"

"Of course silly that's what girlfriends do!" We made plans to get together that Friday after work and go shopping. Now was the time to respond to Edward, I almost felt bad making him wait so long.

_Of course. Except let's go out for dinner. Saturday_

Bella

I had a response within thirty seconds.

_Saturday is perfect. I'll call you Friday. _

_Edward_

The week dragged by. I couldn't help but notice every time I walked by Tanya she just looked away, but I saw the hatred in her eyes. It was smart of her not to say anything since I was her superior, I'm sure she realized her job would be at stake. After all it wasn't my fault they broke up, that was on her.

Friday had finally arrived and I met up with Alice at my office.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" She was bouncing on her toes.

"Ooo you girls are going shopping? I'm so jealous!" Alec interjected.

"Yep! Bella has a hot date tomorrow!"

"Alice, Alec doesn't need to know about my personal life, he doesn't care."

"Well hey girl, of course I do, and I hope you have fun tomorrow."

"Thanks Alec. Ok Alice lets go."

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. Alice was a force to be reckoned with when it came to shopping. The first couple stores weren't too bad, but once she found out that I hardly went shopping she apparently stepped up her game. She had me try on multiple outfits at every store trying to find the perfect dress for tomorrow, but I somehow ended up with a whole new wardrobe. I didn't think mine was too shabby to begin with, my new one however, was completely designer. Everything from my head to toes was attended too. The shoe part I had no problem doing, but trying on clothing was very trying. When we finally found the dress, Alice squealed with delight. It was a midnight blue thigh length dress that I paired with a pair of Louboutin black platform pumps, and a long silver necklace.

Edward had called during the shopping excursion to finalize plans for tomorrow. His voice was velvety smooth in my earpiece and Alice kept rolling her eyes at my permanent grin. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, but I was also raked with nerves. Even though I had been alone with Edward many times, this time felt so different. We were both single adults and I was very attracted to him. Needless to say I had a very hard time sleeping that night.

**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I slept in that morning, which was unusaual for me. But I guess my body needed it. Plus it took away extra hours I would be pacing my apartment waiting for tonight's dinner. I tried to relax myself with a long walk down the streets of New York. I didn't want to risk running and gaining an injury. As hot as I looked in my dress, I'm sure a cast wouldn't be a sexy accessory. While I walked I wondered how he felt about tonight. Was this a date to him? I knew that was something I would never be bold enough to ask, but maybe I could figure out a way to squeeze it out of him. We had planned on meeting each other at the restaurant; something I suggested so he didn't have to worry whether I thought this was date, if it wasn't. Although he did offer to pick me up, maybe that was a clue.

Alice was due at my house shortly, so I turned around and headed home. I walked by the pasmina scarf table I passed nearly every morning on the way to work. Fingering through the different colors, I was surprised at how soft they were. There was a beautifully understated black one that had swirls of patterns woven in. I thought it would look great with my outfit tonight and decided to buy it. It was getting cold out and I didn't want to wear a jacket just yet. I was protesting Fall this year.

My walk had woken me up from the grogginess I felt after sleeping in. My nerves were now slowly entering my consciousness. The caterpillars in my stomach were now fully evolved into butterflies. Thankfully Alice knocked on the door, which I whipped open hastily.

"Oh my god, Bella. What's wrong, you look pale white." I wanted to respond but all I could do was clutch my stomach. "Come on, let's sit down." She ushered me to the couch.

"Don't be nervous sweetie, tonight will be just fine. It's Edward, just Edward." At his name I began to relax. She was right, it _was_ Edward.

"But Alice, I don't think you've realized."

"What is it?" She stroked my hair.

"I've had a crush on him since high school." I scrunched up my face, waiting for her reaction.

"Silly Bella, I knew that." She rolled her eyes.

"W-What how? I just told you I liked him yesterday."

"Bella you should know by now I see everything. I saw the way you would look at him in high school, it was obvious, at least to me." Then I turned a nice shade of green.

"Oh no, you don't think he knew?"

"No no no, Edward had no idea, calm down. That was just my own observation, and I didn't tell anyone." She rubbed my back to soothe me and it felt good.

"Ok. I'm just being silly, and nervous."

"I know, why don't we make some food and watch a movie before you get ready."

"Just something light, I don't want to eat too much before dinner." She was about to protest when I held my finger up to her lips. "No Alice I like to eat, and the restaurant sounds amazing, so I'm going to eat as much as I want." She just shook her head, and I laughed at her response. She made us turkey sandwiches and popped in a movie.

"Alice why this one, I'm going to ball my eyes out and be all splotchy."

"Say Anything is a classic! But fine your right, I don't want you to be splotchy, lets watch 300!" I just laughed at her perkiness; she was always a good time.

When the movie ended I headed to the shower. "Hurry up in there I need to set up my makeup stuff for you." At the door I turned around, "You don't want me to be smelly do you? I need to shower, you'll just have to wait." I giggled at the exasperated look on her face. "Whatever, just hurry up."

"Ok do your damage." As I sat down in the chair she set up in my bathroom, she clapped her hand together and got to work. First she dried my hair and set my curls. Then she started on the makeup, putting on just enough to enhance my features without overpowering them. I never wore lipstick before so the feeling was odd. She helped me slip into my dress and shoes. Then we stood standing in the mirror together in awe of her work.

"Thank you so much Alice!" I turned to hug her but she squealed and ran away.

"No! Don't wrinkle the dress! And you can't sit down until you get to the restaurant."

"Alice, how am I supposed to ride in the town car if I'm standing up?" She looked truly baffled for a moment then replied with, "Take the subway!" And threw her arms in air. It was time for me to leave so Alice walked out with me. I grabbed my new pasmina scarf and wrapped it around me.

"You truly look beautiful, and whatever happens tonight just have fun, don't be nervous, and call me first thing in the morning to tell me all about it!" She hugged me and walked off.

I got in the town car and looked out the window while it drove downtown towards the restaurant. I had never been there before, or even heard of it, but apparently it was one of Edwards's favorite. I wondered if he took Tanya there before. But I didn't want to ruin my night with thoughts of her. I would enjoy tonight no matter what happened, I was out with Edward. When the driver turned the next corner he pointed out the restaurant to me. I could see Edward standing outside looking anxious and staring at his watch. He looked positively edible, in a black suit with skinny tie. The car pulled up in front of him and I opened the door to get out. Edward looked towards me as I stepped out of the car, his eyes were on fire and my confidence grew. I very carefully walked over to him.

"You look-" he gulped, "-absolutely beautiful." I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you. You look nice as well." His eyes never strayed from my face, as he placed a hand on my lower back to usher me into the restaurant. The hostess looked up at us we entered, well I shouldn't say 'us' but Edward, and she did more than stare, she ogled him. Edward was still looking at me when he said, "Two for Cullen please."

"Right this way Mr. Cullen." She stood there for about half a second longer than necessary trying to get his attention. She turned with a dejected look on her face. I laughed under my breath at her attempt, but mostly I was humbled that Edward kept his attention on me.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just the hostess was trying to grab your attention, never mind." He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "No one compares to you." I blushed and looked down, finding my shoes slightly interesting.

We followed the hostess towards the back of the restaurant to our table. Edward pulled out my chair for me and pushed it in after I sat. I thanked him as he sat down.

"Bella, you don't have to thank me every time I act like a gentlemen. It should be expected."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it."

"Don't apologize, I'll just have to make sure you become very used to it." He gave me his dazzling crooked grin and I melted under his gaze.

We sat next to each other at the square table so that our knees brushed each other's every so often. Sometimes I would do it on purpose just to have some contact with him. Every touch felt like electricity at the point of connection, going right into my groin. The waitress approached and Edward ordered a bottle of red wine for us.

"So what's good here?" I asked him, opening the menu.

"Well for an appetizer, I normally get the escargot."

"Ugh, seriously?" My incredulous stare just seemed to make him smile.

"Yes Bella, they are a delicacy."

"Well I don't think my _delicate_ stomach could handle it." He laughed at me for a good ten minutes.

"I swear no one makes me laugh like you." He said placing a hand on my own. My breath hitched. It was such an intimate gesture; I could feel my heart speed up.

We ordered our food, leaving out the escargot. Now that my hands were free, I didn't know what to do with them. I wished I still had my menu to hold onto. I settled for leaving them on the table, but I did fidget with my napkin. I noticed he never took his eyes off of me so I decided to divert his attention.

"How was work this week?"

"Work was good, nothing to exciting. We got another patient, little Amy. She's only 4. But what about you."

"Well, it's just been really busy, lot's of new clients. Did I ever tell you that my firm is representing Mike Newton and his partner James something-or-other?"

"Really? No I don't think you did. The same Mike Newton from high school?"

"Yep, the very same. He was always asking me out in high school, and would you believe he tried again?" Edward's eyes tightened.

"I never did like him. I guess I'll just have to take up all your free time so you don't have to suffer on a date with him." The solution he came up with caused him to grin from ear to ear. I just giggled like an idiot, my face blushing thinking about just how we could spend all that free time. Our food arrived as our conversation continued about work. I asked about Jasper since I hadn't seen him in so long. While he talked I ate slowly and deliberately so that I wouldn't spill anything down the front of my dress. For a moment he paused while I placed my fork into my mouth. I was making sure that everything was past my lips when I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, they were on fire again, and I started coughing, almost choking on my food. So much for not making an ass of myself tonight. His eyes were all worry now, "Bella are you ok?" He was very close to me with his hand on my back. "Yes, I think, I'm fine now. Thank you." I looked down into my lap, ashamed. He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my face back to his.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was my fault." It was his turn to be uncomfortable; "You just took me off guard is all."

He stayed close and our easy conversation picked up again. After we finished the meal and the waitress cleared our table, we sat there drinking our wine and just talking, heads close together, enjoying each other's company. I didn't plan on asking about Tanya, or even bringing her up, but some how she ended up being a topic of conversation.

"So if she was such a mean person, why were you with her?"

"I don't know really, I think it was the companionship. I hadn't dated anyone in such a long time and she showed interest in me. I think I just convinced myself I had feelings for her. Next thing I knew it was eight months later and she had gotten serious about me." He had been looking off into space but he turned he head back towards me. "You know she asked me to stop being friends with you, and forbade me to talk to you?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, that was the last straw. You never did anything to her; you are such a sweet person. And here was my 'girlfriend' forbidding me to talk to you because she didn't like you. It opened up my eyes and made me realize she wasn't the one for me."

"Well still, I'm sorry, breakups aren't easy. Someone is always getting hurt."

He changed the subject, of which I was grateful. It was nice to know what happened and how he had felt about her, but I didn't want to waste any more time tonight talking about Tanya. Before I knew it the restaurant was closing down around us.

"Is it really that late?" I yawned and he chuckled.

"Come on. I'll take you home." As we walked to get a cab he placed his arm around me and it felt nice. He kept it there the entire ride home, and I snuggled into his side. When we arrived to my place he asked the cab to wait and walked me to my door.

"I had a great time tonight Edward." I said when we were at my door, my back facing it. He took a step closer to me.

"Can I take you out again?" He asked. I leaned up against the door, a yawn playing on my lips. "Depends." He took another step closer so that our bodies were barely touching and placed one hand next to my head.

His eyes were gazing into mine. "Depends on what?"

I just closed my eyes waiting for his next move. His lips were so soft as he placed them on mine; I gently kissed his bottom lip. His other hand came to rest upon my hip pulling me slightly closer. I parted my lips somewhat and his tongue slipped inside my mouth to find mine. The kiss was tender; neither of us wanted it to end. Eventually he pulled away and I had a wide grin on my face.

"Yes of course I'll go out with you again." I whispered. He gave me one light kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella, sleep well." I watched him walk down the hall and turn the corner before I entered my apartment.

**


End file.
